


Fear

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fear, Hospital Visit, Ladrien June, Ladynoir July, Love, partners, where is chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June: FearChat Noir and Ladybug face The Pummeler! Chat goes missing and Adrien gets hurt. Poor Ladybug has to keep it together long enough to defeat the akuma/ Hawkmoth and find her partner.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFG/gifts).



> I know it's July but, let's pretend it's still June.
> 
> Thanks for helping me with the akuma's name, Jason!!
> 
> Also, I gifted this to BFG because the feedback was helpful and it inspired me! Thanks!!

A boxer themed akuma named The Pummeler was attacking Paris. His goal, Ladybug thought, was to prove he's the best boxer in the city and the best way to do that in his mind was to knock-out anyone in his path. So not cool, she thought. What's worse is that he wouldn't let the Miraculous Duo keep their distance. He's already landed a couple blows on them. She hoped her lucky charm would fix everything, including the possible broken rib she was working with.

Without looking at her partner she shouted instructions to help her distract the akuma. Ladybug was going to try to sneak up on him and rip off his boxing gloves. Surely, the akuma would be in it and this would all be over soon. Before she ran off she heard Chat Noir's ring beep a warning of his time running out. As she turned to look at him she asked: "Is that your first warning..." Chat wasn't where he she thought he was. "Chat," she called out again as she turned in a circle. 

No one answered. In her distraction she lost track of The Pummeler as well. This wasn't right, she thought. As she looked around for the akuma and her partner she found a horrible sight... Adrien falling in mid-air. Without a second thought she flung her yo-yo towards him to catch him before he hit the ground. Ladybug cringed when she saw the way his eyes bulged as the yo-yo wrapped tightly around him and at the pain in her side. She pulled him up and thought, sorry, Adrien.

When she had him in her arms she called out for Chat and again there was no response. She felt panic bubble up in her chest. She heard her heart beat loudly in her ears and pressed her eyes shut. Keep calm, she thought to herself. When her eyes opened again she looked down to see Adrien's face leaning against her shoulder. He had a bruise forming around his eye. Ladybug's body stiffened with fear, frustration, and anger. She looked around for Chat Noir but he was nowhere in sight. "Chat, hurry up! A civilian was hurt," she shouted. Where was he, she wondered as she trembled. Ladybug pressed her shaking fingers to Adrien's neck and felt his heart beat. Instantly, she was flooded with relief. She needed to get him somewhere safe. To get help. To a hospital.

"Don't worry, Adri-" she started to say but The Pummeler landed a punch to her back. The unexpected hit made Adrien fall to the ground. Adrien puffed out a breath as his hit the floor. Anger filled her once again. She couldn't believe she let the akuma sneak up on her like that. 

"Nuh-uh, not today! So you didn't win the damn championship. Boo-woo, honey. You train, you get better, and you try again next time," she said as she ducked his attempted punch to her face. Ladybug flung her yo-yo towards the lamp post behind the akuma. 

"HA! You missed, bu-" 

The yo-yo had wrapped around the lamp post and swung back towards the boxer's head. Her trusty yo-yo must have got him good because The Pummeler crumpled to his feet. 

"Is that considered a sucker-punch?" she asked as she tore up his boxing glove. "Bye, bye, little butterfly." 

"Lucky Charm," she shouted as she tossed up the tool. As soon as she saw the akuma victim coming to she picked Adrien up and started to swing to the nearest hospital. As they traveled via yo-yo she felt that her side only hurt a little now. It was more sore than anything. She looked at Adrien in her arm and hoped that his injuries would lessen also. 

As soon as the medics ran out towards her she decided she would only drop Adrien off. She needed to find Chat. He had been gone for too long and that had to mean he was hurt. As she passed Adrien to the medic she whispered, "I'll be back... with Chat." As she turned away she saw The Pummeler being wheeled into the hospital. 

She would find Chat and they would come back to the hospital and speak with the victims. They would like that and so would Chat, she thought. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ladybug couldn't find Chat anywhere. She searched the entire fighting area, the streets surrounding it, the rooftops, and their patrol check points. He wasn't anywhere. Finally, she thought he was either home or at the hospital. If he were home he would have called her to tell her, right? Absolutely, she thought, they always checked in with each other when they got separated. So, that left the hospital. 

She was pacing in the waiting room feeling a little useless as she waited for the nurse's permission to speak to the patients in the E.R. She felt a little guilty because a part of her was here to check on Adrien. She should be thinking of her partner. But then she realized she was thinking of her partner. She also thought if she were her in a hospital bed and she saw Chat asking about her while he consoled the patients she would feel happy that her partner cared so much. 

Ladybug found herself sitting when a nurse came up to her to tell that she had permission to speak to the patients. The only condition was that she needed to keep out of the doctor's and nurse's way. Ladybug walked through the doors and started talking to the victims. She wished everyone well and held their hand when she asked them if they had seen Chat Noir. She figured with their help she might be able to find him.

When she made it to Adrien's bed she saw his father whisper-yelling into his phone while he stood in a corner near by. As Ladybug got closer she put on a big smile and met Adrien's gaze. She really hoped Adrien saw Chat before The Pummeler attacked him. God, how could she just lose her partner like this, she wondered. Ladybug knew her smile must faded because Adrien was looking at her with that saddest green eyes. She didn't have any energy to put on a fake smile so, she sat on the side of his bed and picked up his hand. Adrien's eyes were scanning her face, searching. Ladybug wanted to take away his worry so she placed a soft kiss on his hand. When she looked up she saw Adrien's green eyes widen and his cheeks reddened in shock. There, she thought. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed. It was nice to know that she could make him feel that way, she thought.

"La-Ladybug, uh, jeez, did you just kiss my hand? Shouldn't the gentleman do that?"

Ladybug laughed again and said, "Are you saying I can't do what a gentleman does?"

"No! Of course not! You can do anything a man does! Probably better too," he said as a lovely shade of pink blossomed over his cheeks again. Ladybug just smiled at Adrien and waited for him to catch on to her joke.

"Are you messing with me, Ladybug?"

At that she bursted out with laughter. Ladybug couldn't believe how much she was laughing. Usually it was Chat that made joke at inappropriate time. "I'm sorry, I guess Chat is rubbing off on me. I shouldn't be joking around, should I?"

"I love that you're joking with me, Ladybug. Are you okay?," he said and squeezed her hand.

Ladybug felt her own cheeks grow warm. "No, I'm not. I couldn't find Chat Noir after the fight. It feels like he disappeared on me but I know that's not true. I'm worried he's hurt. If he is hurt he could be here in the hospital and I thought if he saw me asking about him that it might help him. I don't know," she said and covered her face with her hands. What was she doing, she wondered. 

Ladybug felt Adrien's hand on her arm as he said, "Cats are resourceful, Ladybug. I'm sure he's okay and is working on getting in touch with you." 

She puts her hands in her lap and smiled. "You're right. That Chat is pretty clever. We'll find each other. How about you Adrien? Are you okay? Do you happen to remember seeing Chat before the Pummeler attacked you?" 

Adrien shook his head and said, "No, I'm sorry. The Pummeler punched me in the face and knocked me out but, no concussion so, that's good, right?" 

Ladybug nodded and pushed some of his hair back to get a better look at his black eye. "I was so worried when I saw you falling. I just wasn't expecting to see you. Then, I couldn't find Chat. I admit that I sort of panicked. I'm sorry for that. I should have immediately taken you to the hospital but Chat was gone. My guard was down and The Pummeler surprise attacked me as a result. I beat him but I put you at risk," she sighed and looked at her hands.

"You did just fine, Ladybug. Don't beat yourself up over this okay," Adrien said as he picked up her hand, "I hate to sound rude. I'm really grateful to you for saving me but I'm really tired and it looks like my father is finished with his phone call." 

Ladybug turned to look at Mr. Agreste typing on his phone rather than yelling. "Oh, of course. Rest and get better soon," she said. 

Adrien nodded and lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. Ladybug smiled and told herself she would freak out about this later. For now she would go back out and look for Chat. 

Ladybug just left the hospital when her yo-yo started to ring. Her heart jumped because she knew it was Chat. " Hello, Chat?!" 

"Hey, bug-a-boo," he said in a raspy voice. 

Ladybug sighed with relief. "Where are you? Are you okay?" 

"I'm alright, bug. I was actually at the hospital and I just saw you." 

This time her heart almost stopped. He saw her? Did she speak to him? Instantly she replayed each conversation she had with the patients. She had been there for nearly two hours. She spoke to so many people. 

"Stop trying to figure out who I am. You told me yourself that we have to keep our identities a secret, right?" 

"Yeah...I did say that...," she said. Chat saw her but she didn't recognize him. Why did that sadden her so much? 

"You also said you were looking for me. I'm sorry I worried you so much. This is the first chance I got to call you." 

"So, I DID speak to you?" Which patient was he, she wondered. 

Chat chuckled softly, "Yes. You know Ladybug, I think your heart is a gold as me bell. I'm touched that you care so much for me." 

"You're my partner, Chat. My best friend. Of course I care." 

"I know, my lady... Is there any chance that we can meet for a patrol tonight?" 

Surely, he was in no shape for a patrol, she thought. "I don't want to patrol tonight. I just want to see you and make sure you're alright. Can you meet me at the tower? Is midnight to late? I could bring your favorite desserts." 

"Deserts at the Eiffel Tower with my lady? I wouldn't miss that for the world. I'll see you at midnight, sweet bug." 

Ladybug smiled and felt butterflies in her belly. That's odd, she thought. "Chat?" 

"Yes?" 

"Don't forget, okay?" 

"I would never, my lady. See you later." 

"See you," she said and closed the communicator.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I edited this. I'm much happier with it now because I think Ladybug sound more like herself. Thanks again BFG for the feedback. I love hearing what y'all think so leave me a comment! <3
> 
> I had a dream a few nights ago about Chat de-transforming while he was falling and I wanted to write about it.  
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
